Sois un Homme
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Elfman a toujours été un petit garçon un peu timide, même envers sa propre soeur, Mirajane, et son caractère... démoniaque. Pourtant, tout allait changer afin qu'il devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un homme, et un vrai. Et pourquoi pas grâce à un certain blond ? Légère romance. Laxus/Elfman - Label SPPS. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Aelig !


**Ahlala, aujourd'hui n'est pas jour comme les autres, non, c'est celui de l'anniversaire d'Aelig ! Je te souhaite donc un très joyeux anniversaire A'e ! :D -Non, tu n'auras pas un nouveau stylo pour torturer cette pauvre Rem', mais un OS ahah ! Un pairing un peu spécial, je l'avoue, mais c'est toi qui l'a 'inventé' après tout :') (Et écrire un Gruvia, Kinabra ou autre ne me tentais pas~) Pas de véritable romance -j'ai essayé, mais... pas moyen que ça sorte. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Encore un joyeux anniversaire ! :D**

* * *

Affalé sur sa table de cuisine, deux assiettes en face de lui, le jeune Elfman attendait le retour de sa sœur qui avait disparu il ne savait où depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il observa les deux repas, probablement froid maintenant, qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt avant de soupirer. Encore de la nourriture de gâchée. Sa Nee-chan adorée passait de plus en plus de temps dehors sans le prévenir et Lisanna était toujours fourrée avec Natsu, le laissant seul à la maison.

Elfman soupira une nouvelle fois, si seulement il avait le courage d'affronter Mira-nee et ses paroles acerbes !

Soudain, la sonnette retenti dans l'entrée, le jeune garçon se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte quelque peu étonné. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure de la journée ? Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'ouvrit.

« ... Laxus ?

- Hey gamin, tu sais pas où est la démone, le vieux la cherche, fit le blond sans s'attarder en formalité.

- Euh, je ne sais pas où elle est partie, Nee-chan ne m'a pas prévenu, répondit Elfman un peu intimidé. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que le Maître envoie Laxus ? Tout le monde savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise en présence du plus vieux. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Probablement...

« Tu ne sais pas où est ta propre sœur ? continua le blond en haussant les sourcils.

- Et bien, elle est partie ce matin sans me prévenir, comme souvent ces derniers temps..., ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander, mais je lui dirais de passer voir le Maître, d'accord ?

- Tch, tu es censé être un homme, pas une mauviette, même ce minable de Natsu a plus de tripe que toi gamin. »

Et il partit sans un regard pour le garçon aux cheveux blanc resté complètement hébété derrière lui.

Un Homme, hein ? Si seulement...

**xxx**

Et les semaines passèrent. Depuis ce jour, dès que le Maître Makarov avait besoin de Mirajane -étrangement de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, celui-ci envoyait Laxus chez les Strauss. Le Dragon Slayer ne cessait alors de répéter la même chose à chacune de ces visites. Tu dois être un _homme_.

Et au fur à mesure que les semaines passèrent, cette phrase, non, ce mot, se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Du matin au soir, sans interruption.  
Homme, homme, homme, _Homme_.

Peut-être que si il le devenait réellement, il pourrait alors protéger ses sœurs. Après tout, s'était le rôle d'un frère, non ? Son véritable rôle à lui.

**xxx**

Cette après-midi de mai, deux mois depuis la première visite de Laxus, Elfman attendait sa sœur dans l'entrée de sa maison. Le matin même il s'était enfin décidé à lui demander où elle passait son temps, malgré sa gêne.

Quand Mirajane arriva, elle fut surprise de trouver son frère derrière la porte. Elle lui demanda donc ce qu'il se passait en voyant son visage rouge. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

« Dis, Nee-chan, où vas-tu toutes les après-midis depuis un peu plus d'un mois ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? le questionna-t-elle étonnée. Je pensais que le Maître te l'avait dit. »

Elfman secoua la tête négativement. Non, il n'en savait rien et il avait eu raison cette fois-là ; toute cette mascarade avait bel et bien était manigancée par Makarof. Mais le pourquoi restait encore une bonne question...

« Je m'entraîne pour battre Erza au prochain examen de mage S auquel je compte bien participer ! lui répondit-elle d'un air conspirateur avant de s'en aller dans la cuisine en ricanant. »

Le garçon regarda l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur quelques secondes plus tôt d'un air hébété. C'était juste pour _ça_ ? Et pourtant Elfman était fier de lui ! Fier d'avoir osé confronter sa sœur.

À partir de ce jour, lui, Elfman Strauss âgé de 12 ans, commença à avancer et à devenir un Homme. Comme il avait toujours voulu être.

Et ce, grâce à Laxus.

**xxx**

« Alors, elle est où ta sœur gamin ? demanda Laxus pour la énième fois depuis deux mois.

- Elle s'entraîne à l'ouest de la forêt si le Maître la cherche, répondit alors Elfman, un léger air de défis dans ses yeux bleus.

- Oh, je vois. »

Et le blond parti, non sans laisser un léger sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres.

**xxx**

Sans qu'Elfman ne s'en rende compte, les années passèrent, lors desquels beaucoup de choses se passèrent. L'examen de mage S de Mirajane, la mort de Lisanna, le renvoie de Laxus, leurs retours, les Grands Jeux de la Magie. Tant d'épreuves qui le firent devenir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé être et ce, malgré les échecs et les pleurs.

**xxx**

« Viens avec moi, Nee-chan » proposa Elfman.

Celui-ci tenait dans sa main une annonce pour une mission qu'il venait de décrocher du tableau, sous les yeux envieux de Droy dont la mission semblait également intéresser. Histoire d'impressionner Levy...

« Je suis désolé Elfman, le maître est absent toute la semaine, je dois rester ici pour m'occuper des nouvelles annonces et recrues. »

Recrues et annonces qui arrivaient en masse depuis la victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques, évidemment.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Lisanna ? » proposa-t-elle a son tour.

- Elle a déjà prévu une mission avec Natsu...

- Oh je vois... »

Décidément, plus les années passaient, plus ces deux-là étaient fourrés ensemble.

« Je la ferais avec toi, cette mission, l'Homme. » fit soudainement une voix derrière Elfman.

Il se retourna alors et fut surpris de découvrir Laxus. Le regard étonné du blanc était semblable à celui qu'il avait quelques années plus tôt lors de la première visite de Laxus.

« Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Elfman va accepter bien sûr, n'est-ce pas Elfman ? répondit à sa place Mirajane tout en lançant à l'intéressé avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. »

'Vas-y avec ou je ferais de ta vie un enfer'

« Oui, oui, Nee-chan ! s'exclama Elfman sans attendre. »

À côté de lui, Laxus leva les yeux au ciel avec de marmonner : « Un Homme hein, vraiment... ? »

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'insurgea le mage au Take Over »

Derrière eux Mirajane sourie amusée. C'est deux-là irait décidément bien ensemble. Oh ! Un futur couple ? Elle allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

**Alors, c'est réussis ? J'avoue avoir été quelque peu inspirée, mais ce n'est pas un couple sur lequel j'écrirais tout les jours !**

**J'espère que tu as aimé, et vous aussi, autres lecteurs ! ;) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


End file.
